Ninjago: Darkest Fears
by Kilaco77
Summary: Jay; the lightning ninja. Funny and upbeat, always positive. A wide open book. Well, that's what his friends thought. He never told them about me, Storm Nightling. But I will. And I'll make Jay what he should be. JayxOC
1. Prologue

In Ninjago, the winds of change sweep though the land. It cuts though the air like the sharpest sword, affecting all those in its path.

Change is never accepted kindly by many, but as a bad omen for terrible things. The ninjas, Masters of earth, lightning, ice, water and fire came, bringing with them arts untold, or only believed as myth, then stirred up the mysteries long hidden.

It changed Ninjago forever, and ever more so the ninja, finding paths and unlocking secrets about themselves.

Except Jay , Master of lightning, the goofy inventor with a crush on the hot-head's sister. The fun-loving, joke cracking, big hearted ginger with caring electric blue eyes. He had no secrets, he was a wide open book. He didnt have a dead mother, nor was he a nindroid, or have two elemental masters for parents. His life was simple and normal, not straying far from the path of a regular one.

Or, thats what his friends though. He never told them about the girl in the woods, dressed in black, knocking away rows and rows of nindroids with a black orb of swirling darkness. He never told them about the girl with the element of fear, and death. He never told them about me, Storm Nightling.

He never wanted to, so I came back into his life.

I made fears and memories he wanted gone, slither back into his heart.

I made him what his should be. _**Deadly**_


	2. I Found You

I jumped silently to the next tall, slender tree, landing perfectly on the nearest branch, which harbored a bird's nest. My black hoodie covered my upper body, shielding it from any wind. My dark leggings on the other hand, weren't protecting my legs, nor were my regular tennis shoes. The cool breeze nipped at my nose, and my gloves were turning cold. The air whipped around my hazel colored hair.

I saw a bright light flash from a ways away, followed by the sound of laughter. My mind told me to go near it, so I did, matching my movements with the light, which now flashed red, purples, blue, gold and green. When I reached the place the lights were coming from, I discovered they were fireworks, being set off by five men. They were younger, around eighteen though twenty-one. My cold, brown eyes ran over the scene, then did a double take on one person in particular. The all to familiar ginger with electric blue eyes, dancing goofily with a girl with short, black hair. She looked to be in enjoying herself, and so did Jay, until the man with raven black hair tapped on the girl's shoulder. She smiled and turned around, and he pointed at the lounge chairs, asking her a question. She quickly replied, making Jay's face fall, and I felt sympathy for the guy. He went to the giant ship, which was parked nearby, and slid down the side. I dropped down to the ground, and stealthily walked to Jay, staying to the shadows.

Once near him, I nudged his hand, making him jump and look at me. He eyes widen, and I stood up.

"S-Storm? You should be dead."

He yell-whispered, and I rolled my eyes.

"So, that's what you have to say to me. Two whole years, and that's my greeting?"

I said, half serious, half not. I sat down beside him, and he looked back over at the group of people. I bumped into his shoulder, making him glance at me.

"Girl trouble?"

He nodded, then blushed.

"Wait, you saw that?"

He asked, the pink hue on his face darkening.

"Yeah. So who's the robot, spikey hair, girl stealer, stolen girl, and the one stuffing candy into his mouth."

I pointed to each one as I said their "names".

"In order, it's Zane, Kai, Cole, Nya and Lloyd. Some times they get on my nerves, but you know, the power of positive thinking."

He said, with very badly hidden fake happiness. a grin grew on my face, and ideas stormed in my head.

"Meet me in the woods tomorrow."

I said, getting up. He gave me a confused look, but I snuck away, plotting up my plan for tomorrow.


	3. Stories Untold

**Jay's P.O.V**

I looked around my room, making sure everyone was asleep. I swung my legs over to the left side of the bed, and placed my feet on the cold floor. The floor creaked under my step, so I quickly, but lightly, ran to the door. I softly opened the door and stepped out, letting the door close slowly behind me. I walked down the hallway, towards the deck. Once there, I wen to the edge, and jumped over. Landing with a soft thud, I took off to the forest.

Sliding to a halt inside, and placed my hands above my head.. The sound of crunching leaves came from behind me, and I whipped around. Storm was standing there.

"Wow, I thought ninja were faster than that."

She gave me a sly smirk, and walked closer.

"So, what do you want?"

I asked, making her laugh softly.

"What I want Jay,"

She said, walked closer to me, making me back up.

"I want you to train with me. I know who you really are. Or, should I say, were."

My back landed on a tree, but I was to wrapped up in her words to care.

"I know what you did when you were younger. I mean, who forgets the school bully, who was expelled for sending multiple kids to the hospital. Who constantly gave kids black eyes, and who almost killed one. And I know for sure, that you loved it. But your parents took it away from you, took you to a junkyard, so you couldn't hurt anyone. You got older, and lost the love for bloodshed. I know that that love is still in there, right?"

Our faces were inches apart, and her cold words brought back memories I'd forgotten.

"You can't tell me that, even if they were snakes or robots, you enjoyed, love it, wanted more of it"

I nodded my head, a smile growing from the though. But the smile faded and I shook my head.

"But, I don't want to hurt the others."

She got even closer to my face, to the point our noses were touching.

"Who says you says you have to hurt them. I can make you deadly than you are now. That'll only help them."

Her breath reached my lips, making me get lost in thought. I stared into her eyes, and she stared back. We both looked like we did those days in the forest, days I would never tell anyone.

"Same place, same time tomorrow. Okay?"

Her cold lips landed on mine for a second, and she pulled away and walked off, leaping into one of the tree's. I ran my finger over my lips.

That didn't feel like Nya's kiss. That felt less childish. It felt,

Real.

I made my way back to the Bounty, a devilish smirk plastered on my face.


End file.
